Family Knows
by Aurora Soule
Summary: AU. When Remus finally gets tired of the Potters neglecting Harry in favor of his twin, he takes matters into his own hands. Alone, Remus plans to raise Harry in France, far away from the Potters and Dumbledore's manipulation and neglect.


_A/N- Kay, here's the deal. I absolutely love Twin-false-BWL stories, and I love it even more when their parents are alive. However I'm a sick bastard who likes it when the parents get too caught up in fame to notice poor Harry. I love it even more when Sirius, Remus, or Snape take Harry in. However, I'm tired of the cliche stuff, like Harry not caring about his parents' lack of love for him, being all-powerful, etc. I hate how people seem to forget that it was Lily's sacrifice that ACTUALLY defeated Voldy, not Harry's power. So, in this story Harry is just a little more powerful than his twin since Voldy DOES transfer part of himself to Harry._

_Remus is my absolute favorite character in all the HP verse, period. Sirius is a close second. _

_I'm going to skip the attack, go straight to Dumbledore deciding who is the BWL. Because I suck at the attack part. Sorry. Also no pairings because I suck at those too._

_Now, here's the full summary._

_Summary- After Sirius James Potter, Harry's older twin, is proclaimed the Boy who lived, Lily and James become neglectful of their youngest son. One day when the neglect goes too far, Harry's godfather Remus takes things into his own hands; he takes Harry and flees the country. _

_Disclaimer- I own nothing but Sirius James Potter. Sirius Black, James Potter, and all other copyrighted characters are just that-copyrighted to J.K. Rowling. I make no money off of this, it is purely for the enjoyment of an audience._

_~Aurora Soule_

The old man stared at the two young boys, who were being held by their parents. He pursed his lips and looked form one to the other.

In Lily Potter's arms was the eldest son, Sirius Potter. He had the signature Potter hair, much to his mother's disappointment, but he had her fine complexion and face structure. His eyes were hazel, like his father's eyes.

In James Potter's arms was a child who looked much the same, the younger twin Harry. At first glance one would assume they were identical twins, but a closer inspection revealed that Harry was the spitting image of James-minus his emerald eyes. Those he got from his mother.

Now Dumbledore was having issues trying to figure out which one was the true Boy Who Lived.

Of course Dumbledore knew it had been their grandmother's sacrifice that had saved them. If she had stepped aside both boys would be dead, but no-their grandmother defended them, until the killing curse ended her life. However, Dumbledore didn't know which one it was who Voldemort had tried to kill. They both had scars-Sirius' on his stomach, and Harry on his forehead.

Dumbledore observed the two scars, noting how they both contained dark magic. It wasn't surprising-the room had been filled with dark magic the moment Voldemort walked in. And cuts they had would probably have been filled with it. There was no way to know which was the curse scar.

Finally Dumbledore decided that, as the elder twin, it _had_ to be Sirius James. He straightened up and smiled in a grandfatherly way at the Potter couple. "I have now confirmed my suspicions to be correct. It is indeed Sirius James."

The next day, it was spread all over the world, and the name of Sirius Potter was celebrated while the name of Harry Potter slowly faded from existence.

-Potter's Halloween Party, One Year Later-

Remus looked around Potter Manor. It was filled with people come to celebrate the Boy Who Lived's anniversary of defeating Lord Voldemort. At least, that's what it felt like. James and Lily seriously thought they were simply throwing a Halloween party, and Sirius had taken their side immediately.

The werewolf sighed and sat down in a seat. It was obvious to him that the fame had gone to his friends' heads, and he was severely disappointed in them. They tended to invite him out with them all the time, but because of the press and paparazzi, he always declined, saying he'd save them a little money and watch Harry for them. They never took Harry.

The look in their eyes when he mentioned Harry always suggested that they hadn't even remembered him.

"Speaking of Harry," Remus thought, looking over at Lily, James, and Sirius J. "Is he stuck in his room again?"

After a quiet moment of contemplation, Remus stood and went upstairs to see Harry. He absolutely loved Harry, and he always felt bad when he couldn't see him the few days before and after the full moon. It seemed he was the only father figure the poor child had, since James didn't seem to care all that much.

Remus froze as he set his foot on the top landing. His sensitive ears picked up the sound of sniffling and his sensitive nose picked up the scent of not just tears, but something else...

He wrinkled his nose, then continued to the young Harry's room and slowly opened it. He stared, wide-eyed, at what he saw.

Harry looked pretty bad, pale and skinny. It smelled as if he hadn't been bathed-or changed-since Remus last came over. His hair was messier than normal, and he was sniffling in the way he did before he would start crying. Remus knew the signs by then.

So the werewolf hurried forward and picked him up, biting his lower lip. Quickly he spelled Harry's crib clean, but he knew better than to use magic to clean the infant. Remus slipped out of the room, calming Harry down with soft words.

"Don't worry, Harry, I'm here. It's Remus, Harry, don't worry. We'll get you cleaned up," he said quietly, stepping into the bathroom and closing the door. He began filling the tub with water that wasn't too hot or cold, and while he waited for it to fill up he got the soiled nappy off of the infant.

Remus turned the water off and, testing the water again just to be sure, set Harry in it and began bathing the child, who watched him and giggled. Remus smiled at Harry; Harry always smiled when Remus was around.

Later, after he returned Harry to his crib, fresh nappy and clean hair, he began working on fixing Harry's room a bit. Then he sat down beside the crib to watch Harry sleep.

After a while, the noise downstairs faded off and he heard the footsteps of Lily and James. Remus stood up and strode over to the door and opened it in time to block their way.

"Remus, there you are," James smiled, holding Sirius James. "I was wondering where you went. Would you like to tell Sirius James goodnight?"

"Lily, James, why haven't you two been taking care of Harry?" There it was again, that look in their eyes.

"Harry?" Lily frowned. "Sorry, I totally forgot. We've been planning this par-"

"You forgot your son," Remus growled. It wasn't a question. "Not for the first time either. It was never this bad when I came back from a full moon." The couple glanced at each other, a little disturbed.

"We told the house elves not to clean any of the bedrooms, that I'd do it myself," Lily told him. "I wanted their total concentration on the part. Harry's room slipped my mind."

Remus stood still before pushing his way past them. "You two have something wonderful, yet you're too blind to see it," he sighed sadly, walking down the stairs. Next time they did this, he would take Harry away.

But first, he would have to find a place where he could legally adopt Harry...

It happened again, and this time the Potters didn't have an excuse to throw out. Remus didn't confront them this time, though. He knew what they'd say.

Remus watched from Harry's window as Lily and James tried to teach Sirius James to walk and talk. He glanced over at Harry, who was waking up from a nap. The werewolf smiled at the boy, who giggled and waved at him. "Sorry I keep going away," Remus murmured, walking over to Harry. "Guess what Harry? France lets werewolves adopt non-werewolf children. So I'm going to France as soon as possible." He couldn't help but feel slightly amused as Harry's smile disappeared, as if he understood what he said.

Sometimes, Remus could swear the boy _did _understand what he said.

"And guess what, Harry? You're coming too." Harry smiled again, this time looking genuinely happy. Remus carefully picked Harry up. "Would you like that? Would you like to get out of here?"

Harry only smiled happily. Remus smiled back and cradled Harry in his arms. "Come on, Harry, let's get out of here."

None of the Potters looked up when Remus called goodbye, just as he knew they wouldn't. He hoped they wouldn't notice him not apparating-he didn't want to chance side-long apparition.

When Remus reached his cottage with the sleeping Harry, he took up his few belongings and hurried to the train station. They would be traveling the muggle way-that way the Ministry couldn't track them as easy if James or Lily decided they did love Harry enough to call for help.

He'd figure out what to do once he was in France. He knew he couldn't legally adopt Harry-Britain would be on him in a moment.

So maybe a secret blood adoption? It wouldn't be the first time the Hogwarts graduate had broken the law...


End file.
